


Mindless

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: 30 Rock
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack inspires her to be utterly mindless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mindless

**Author's Note:**

> Transferring my fic from LJ to AO3. I wrote this in 2009. It's not one of my favorites, but I hope it's not terrible.

One thing that Liz notices about Jack after she sleeps with him for the second time is that he's a pretty hairy guy. He's not your typical man type of hairy (or maybe he is; she hasn't been with enough men of varying body hair amounts to be an appropriate judge). She finds it slightly distracting to be naked with him because, comparatively, she's got pretty fine, light body hair, whereas he is just…covered. It's coarse and dark. 

It's almost animalistic, which she realizes is a pretty fair comparison to what they've been doing. It makes her think of _Planet of the Apes_ when that dude kisses the monkey chick. She remembers being totally freaked out and kinda turned on about that scene when she was younger, and kissing Jack when they're both naked makes her think of it. 

Which makes her the dude in this scenario, but that's not quite as weird as Jack being the girl monkey. 

And really, the hair doesn't bother Liz so much because it's actually kind of soft. She likes to touch his bare chest and feeling his hair against her palms gives her weird (but good) tingly feelings in her toes. 

Also, she thinks he would look terrible if he didn't have any body hair. He'd be like a blow up doll. The thought of a Jack Donaghy blow up doll amuses her; she's surprised that NBC isn't marketing them yet. She'd buy one of they did, too. She'd dress him up on different days to mimic the others on the show -- she'd give him bling or a page jacket or a blonde wig or an obscene hat. Or hey, maybe all four at once. 

The thought almost makes her laugh but she somehow manages to suppress it. She doesn't want to wake him. He's sleeping so peacefully against her stomach, and his head is keeping her warm, which is just as well because she can't pull the blanket over her naked torso without also covering his face. That thought freaks her out because she doesn't want to suffocate him. 

She knows you can't _really_ suffocate under a sheet, but that doesn't usually stop her from draping the blankets just so around her head at night so she has an air hole. Just in case. 

Liz decides to take one for the team and just deal with her slightly cold shoulders and boobs. Maybe Jack is weird about sleeping completely covered under the sheets too, and that thought comforts her. At least her feet are warm. 

But really, the main thing on Liz's mind here is that Jack is asleep and Liz definitely isn't. Who can sleep after multiple orgasms? That's never happened to Liz before. She has never come so hard in her life.

So, she's definitely not tired. She's pretty excited--not horny-excited (okay, maybe a little), but I-need-to-call-someone-excited. If her purse weren't in the other room and if Jack weren't pretty nestled into her gut, she would text Jenna right now. She knows just how it would go, too: "Guess who's a member of the multiple orgasm club? Booyaaa!" Or, no. She scratches that one because, knowing Jenna, she'd get pwned in all of five minutes with a reminder that she's been the president of that club since she was seven. She thinks again (because, why not?, she's not sleeping) and thinks she'd say something more like: "my vagina is so happy it's weeping." She actually scrunches her nose at that idea. It's just creepy and weird, even in her own head. 

In reality, Liz would probably just mention that she finally had great sex and it's her turn to gloat about it.

Even if she did have her phone handy, she probably couldn't text Jenna anyway. Jenna would wanna know who was in Liz's bed, and Liz definitely can't tell her yet. Or maybe ever.

To be truthful, Liz isn't sure what's going to happen from here. She's hoping there will be more of the great sex, but does that mean they'll be boyfriend and girlfriend? Does that mean they'll have to disclose to HR about the relationship? Does that mean every day will feel like the Walk of Shame when she leaves his office for her own? There should be a rulebook for these situations.

Jack shifts against her and wraps his furry arm tighter around her waist. It should weird her out but it doesn't. It's comfortable. She threads her fingers through his hair and smiles when he mumbles something incoherent in his sleep. The movement of his mouth tickles, as does his breath against her belly button. 

She kinda likes this. 

"Lemon." 

"Jack?" Liz looks down at him. 

"You're thinking too loud." 

"I'm sor--" 

"Does your brain ever stop?" 

"Well, no." 

He turns over now, looking up at her with sleepy (albeit happy) eyes. "Turn it off and go to sleep, or I will be forced to take drastic measures to tire you out." 

"Is that a threat or a promise?" 

"Do you really want to find out?" 

Liz ponders this for a moment and nods, grinning like she would to a three-tiered cake with her name on it.

Jack grins and blows a raspberry on her stomach. 

"Hey!" she cries when she finally stops laughing. "Not fair! Totally against the rules!" 

"Rules, Lemon?" 

"Yea, the rule where it says Jack Donaghy isn't allowed to do that sort of thing when Liz Lemon is trying to seduce him." She pouts and adds, "Mood killer."

She imagines that he's just rolled his eyes (she's looking at the open bag of Cheetos across the room) and lets out a small cry when he maneuvers them so that she is lying on top of him. She can feel his erection pressing against her thigh (implying that he didn't kill his own mood). That intrigues her. 

They make out, and Liz forgets to think for a few minutes. He's a damn good kisser, which actually never should have surprised her as much as it does considering how good he is at doing other things with his mouth (like insulting her shoes or yelling at idiots). And then she feels his fingers kneading her ass and she's spreading her legs like a total whore and it doesn't matter because then he's touching her there and it's pretty awesome. 

She wriggles away before she gets too distracted and grabs a condom from the nightstand. She loses her balance halfway through and, if Jack hadn't been holding her hips in his large hands, she would have fallen off the bed and face-planted into the carpet. 

Liz believes that Jack will always be there for life's more embarrassing moments.

She gives him the condom and allows him to make quick work of rolling it over the length of his erection. Last time she tried to sheath him, the condom ended up hitting her in the eye. She leaves the difficult work for him and instead waits for his hands to move out of the way before sinking down onto the length of him. 

Their groans are simultaneous, as are their shocked grins. It surprises them both how good this feels and when they move together, it's as if they've been doing it for ages. 

Liz braces her hands on his chest while she rides him, closing her eyes and she rises and falls on his erection. She squeezes him when he fills her completely and takes great satisfaction in his resulting moan. 

Somehow Jack manages to move them again until Liz is lying beneath him and he begins quickly pistoning his hips against her. Liz lets her head fall back against the mattress and she really is truly thoughtless in that moment -- there's no need to think of body hair or the inappropriate nature of their relationship or of the uneaten snack food lying nearby. 

Maybe that's been her problem all this time with men; she's spent so much time over-thinking everything that coincides with sex that she never really put much effort into just enjoying it. 

Jack, on the other hand, inspires her to be utterly mindless. 

Liz is surprisingly cool with that. 

\---


End file.
